


Call Me King

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Stakes & Shotguns [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash was determined to get Buffy to call him ‘king’ at least once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me King

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Call Me King  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Evil Dead  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Evil Dead are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/335952.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Ash was determined to get Buffy to call him ‘king’ at least once._  
>  **Author's notes:** Comics? What comics?  >.> This is set post season 7 for BtVS, and after the end of AoD for Evil Dead.

Ash was determined to get Buffy to call him ‘king’ at least once. Buffy was determined that was never going to happen. It was, essentially, a war of two of the most stubborn wills this side of the Atlantic. Bets were flying around Council headquarters and S-Mart as to whether or not the ‘title’ would be given, and if it was, _when_ it would be given.

“I highly doubt he’s ever going to hear it,” Iggy stated, the bored tone of his voice belied by the way he watched the bickering couple as he bagged up the purchased goods. Faith smirked and leaned against the end of the counter, not too worried about moving along with the show that was going on across the cashier area. It wasn’t like it was all that busy- Iggy had plenty of time to chat. “He doesn’t have a clue when it comes to women, you know. You should have seen him when he first came back to work. All bluster and brag, until a girl tried to talk to him.”

“I don’t know,” the brunette Slayer answered with a grin, not a lick of shame for watching so unabashedly evident in her voice. “Don’t count our boy out yet- when it comes to B, he’s got some kinda Midas touch.”

“He’s not ‘our’ boy,” he told her somewhat stiffly, sniffing a little. Faith’s grin merely widened, a laugh escaping her.

“Chill, Ig. Not gonna do you any good to deny it- I know you have a soft spot for him, but I’m not gonna blow your cover. Not that mean. Looks like things are bout to blow anyway- watch.”

And watch they did. The debate between Promised and Chosen Ones had heated up, and the watching duo could hear little snippets of it over the low music S-Mart played constantly. Just as the disagreement looked to reach the height of the thing- Ash grabbed Buffy and yanked her to him for a deep kiss. Iggy made a disgusted noise at the same time Faith grinned wider, and the kiss went on for some time before they finally pulled apart. Then, after Ash said something inaudible, they could see Buffy groan and roll her eyes. Only moments later, a single word floated within hearing range.

‘King.’


End file.
